The Internet is increasingly becoming a tool that permits users to interact socially with one another. Chat sessions, instant messaging, multi-player online video games, and other networked computer programs can create a virtual environment permitting users to communicate with one another via a network. Generally, in such systems, a user can create a username and a password that allows the user to log on and off of a server hosting the networked computer program. The username permits the user to be identified by other users participating in the virtual environment, thereby allowing the user to get to know other users that use the same networked computer program.
These and other embodiments and advantages can become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.